Conventionally, a cam clutch in which a plurality of cams are inserted between an outer ring having a cylindrical shape and an inner ring having a columnar or cylindrical shape has been used. In the cam clutch, a line connecting an abutment portion between the outer ring and each of the cams and an abutment portion between the inner ring and the same cam and a line extending from a rotation shaft of the inner ring or the outer ring and passing the abutment portion form an angle (also referred to as “strut angle”) in a state with the cams engaging with the outer ring and the inner ring, so that rotation of the outer ring and the inner ring in one direction is enabled while rotation thereof in the other direction is restricted (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). An annular spring is inserted between the inner ring and the outer ring to maintain a posture in which the cams abut on the inner ring and the outer ring, with the line connecting the abutment portion between the outer ring and each of the cams and the abutment portion between the inner ring and the same cam and the line extending from the rotation shaft of the inner ring or the outer ring and passing the abutment portion forming an angle in a state with the cams engaging with the outer ring and the inner ring.